


YOUR SONG.

by airsfa



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cyrus being in love with TJ, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, TJ being in love with Cyrus, TJs POV, That's Love Bitch, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsfa/pseuds/airsfa
Summary: Basado en la canción Your song de Elton John, desde el punto de vista de TJ.





	YOUR SONG.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta canción me pone sentimental, espero que a ustedes tambien.

_**Es gracioso este sentimiento dentro** _de mí, la manera en que me haces sentir con tan solo tu presencia, jamás me había sentido así con alguien más.

Sabes que _**no soy de los que se esconden fácilmente**_, de los que esconden su amor por algo o alguien, soy muy obvio y tú fuiste quién me lo hizo saber. No puedo evitarlo, podría solo mirarte por horas, tal vez exagero pero me conoces, así soy yo. Incluso si no me estas mirando o hablando conmigo, tienes toda mi atención.

Viene a mi mente esa vez que discutimos, las parejas hacen eso, mi hermana y mi madre me lo advirtieron, mi padre lamentablemente ya no está aquí para hacerlo.

Fue idea mía empezar a convivir, si ya habían noches en las que te quedabas hasta por dos días seguidos, por qué no vivir juntos. Te mudaste de inmediato sabiendo que el apartamento era pequeño, pero yo pensaba que contigo era acogedor. Tus papás, y me refiero a los cuatro, nos ayudaron con tu mudanza y algo de dinero para nuestra primera renta, la primera que compartiríamos.

Con el pasar de los meses se hizo aún más pequeño, pero era lo que podíamos pagar pues recién nos habíamos graduado de la universidad y no era tan fácil obtener trabajo, uno que no sea de medio tiempo y pague el salario mínimo, sino uno de verdad. Sé cuánto te enojaba que no te llamaran luego de una entrevista, a veces eso pasa, a mí me pasó ayer, lo único que puedo darte ahora es mi apoyo y mi cariño y eso mismo puedes darme tú a mí. No me gusta verte así, sé que no te rendirás porque te conozco muy bien; en ese momento, cuando te calmaste, esperaba que fueras conciente de que **_no tengo mucho dinero pero si lo tuviera compraría una enorme casa donde ambos pudiéramos vivir_**, donde tuviéramos espacio para pensar en grande.

Pensé en voz alta y no me retracté, dije que **_si fuera un escultor, pero de nuevo no_**, dudé, no funcionaría. **_O un hombre de esos que hacen pociones en espectáculos ambulantes_**, golpeaste mi hombro riendo y diciendo que dejara de decir tonterías como esas, al menos te hice reír y olvidar nuestra reciente discusión y lo problemático que era vivir en un lugar tan pequeño, incluso cuando somos solo tú y yo. **_Y ya sé que no es mucho pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer._**

Te recostaste a mi lado, tu cabeza en mi pecho y mis brazos alrededor tuyo. Tu respiración era lenta, dijiste que tenías otra entrevista de trabajo la próxima semana, hablamos de eso y de qué traje te pondrías, tienes demasiados que no caben en el armario, algunos de ellos estan colgados en un ganchito en la pared de la lavandería. Yo tengo varios tambien pero no igualan ni la mitad de los que tienes.

Me pides que tararee _la canción_, y sé a cuál te refieres, alguna vez te compuse una en el viejo piano que había en la casa de mi madre cuando tenía dieciocho años y estaba experimentando lo que era estar enamorado y saber que era eso mismo, amor. Nunca le puse letra, hasta ahora solo es una pieza completa y transcrita, y no quiero que pienses que no se me pasó por la cabeza escribirle versos porque sí, es solo que decidí que no la necesitaba pues tú ya sabes todo lo que significas para mí.

_**Mi regalo es mi canción**_ **_y esta es para ti_**, fue lo que dije cuando regresaste y la toqué para ti la primera vez, como originalmente debía ser, en el viejo piano de mi abuelo.

Recuerdo estar sintiendo tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que incluso derramé algunas lágrimas y tú tambien, te sentaste en la banca a mi lado y me abrazaste. Fue la primera vez que nos dijimos _te amo_.

Al día siguiente en la escuela actuabas raro con tus amigos, me dijiste que querías decirle a ellos sobre lo de ayer, y yo te dije que **_puedes decirle a todos que esta es tu canción_**, que quería que todos lo supieran. Tú me miraste y me besaste en la puerta de la escuela, frente a todos. _**Puede ser bastante simple pero ahora que está hecha**_ y es algo nuestro, algo que no me gustaría que olvidemos aunque seamos ancianos. _**Espero que no te moleste que puse en palabras**_ y no en la canción, tú canción, que **_qué maravillosa es la vida mientras estás en el mundo._**

La historia va así. La tardé de un viernes en el que sabría que no te vería hasta el domingo porque hiciste un viaje corto con tus padres, **_me senté en el techo y pateé el musgo_** que se había formado en en las esquinas, me puse a dialogar conmigo y **_bueno, algunos de los versos me tenían bastante enfadado_** pues se me ocurrió que escribir la letra primero me inspiraría a hacer la música, me equivoqué, **_pero el sol ha sido bastante amable _**esa tarde y el día sábado tambien **_mientras transcribía esta canción_**. La canción _**es para gente como tú, que lo mantiene encendido**_ y brillante para mí.

Cuando se trata de ti, cualquier cosa, lo relaciono conmigo, no quiero parecer egoísta _**así que discúlpame por olvidar pero estas cosas que hago**_ ya son costumbre para mí. _**Has sido testigo, he olvidado si son verdes o azules**_ mis ojos porque ni siquiera yo lo sé, tú me has dicho que con el tiempo y mi estado de ánimo cambian, no es un problema para mí. Ahora parafraseo, **_de todos modos, lo que realmente quiero decir_** y te he repetido un millón de veces, es que _**los tuyos son los ojos más dulces que he visto**_ en mi vida, puedo jurarlo.

Sé que todavía somos jóvenes y que no hemos llegado ni a la mitad de nuestra vida aún y que a veces parece que tenemos sesenta años de casados cuando son solo siete hasta la actualidad, y no me importaría que ese número aumentara. Debes saber que cada vez que me pidas que la tararee quiero y necesito recordarte que te amo, _**que puedes decirle a todos que esta es tu canción, que puede ser simple y que espero que no te moleste **_una vez más_** que puse en palabras**_ y no en la canción que _**qué maravillosa es la vida mientras estas en el mundo**_, y a mi lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer:)


End file.
